Urinals, per se, are well known. They are wall mounted in restrooms for use by male patrons. However, while widespread in use, they are not without their drawbacks. For example, they can be inaccessible to handicapped persons such as those that are confined to wheelchairs and to the infirmed confined to a bed or hospital room where ambulating to a conventional bathroom would be difficult. In addition, most bathrooms, while they may contain a number of urinals, they are all mounted at a uniform height above the floor. This can make using the urinal difficult for children or tall adults. In addition to being unsightly, substantial amounts of water are required to flush the urinal which is undesirable in areas having water shortages or where the supply is otherwise limited such as on airplanes, buses, campers, etc.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a urinal that is adjustable in height and is thus, universally accessible.
Another object is to provide a urinal that conserves water when flushed.
Yet another object is to provide a urinal that is stored away from view within a cabinet when not in use.
Still another object is to provide a portable urinal that could be positioned adjacent a bed such as in a hospital or nursing home for use by patients.